hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
'15 Dodge Charger SRT
Introduced in 1966 as a two-door coupe and revised in 1968 and 1971, the Dodge Charger quickly made a name for itself as one of the most important muscle cars ever built. The Charger nameplate started to fade as the oil crisis hit the United States in the early 1970s and disappeared completely in 1977. A fifth-generation model resurrected the brand in 1982, but the Charger was axed for the second time in 1987. The iconic name was revived yet again in 2006, when the Charger became the vehicle we all know today: a four-door sedan. The sixth-generation model was built until 2010, when a brand-new, evolutionary iteration was unveiled. For the 2015 model year, the Charger received yet another overhaul, this time receiving brand new front and rear fascias and a revamped interior. In 2015, the refreshed Charger had the outrageous Hellcat engine and its 707-horsepower glory dropped under its hood. The amazing output figures that come with the supercharged HEMI V-8 place the Charger SRT Hellcat atop the four-door sedan segment in terms of horsepower and speed, while numerous exterior upgrades gives it proper, menacing looks. All told, the 2015 Charger SRT Hellcat plays in a league of its own. Making the Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat the fastest, most powerful, and quickest sedan on the market is the same supercharged, 6.2-liter, HEMI V-8 engine introduced in the 2015 Challenger SRT Hellcat. This devilish mill sends 707 horsepower and 650 pound-feet (881 Nm) of torque to the rear wheels, enabling the Charger to return some staggering performance figures. For instance, the sedan needs only 3.7 seconds to roar from 0 to 60 mph (97 km/h). Just like the Challenger Hellcat, the Charger Hellcat benefits from two standard key fobs. The red fob is attached to the only key that can unlock the 707 horsepower of the sedan, while the black key limits engine revs to 4,000 rpm, reduces output to 500 ponies and disables the first gear. Launch control and drive mode functions are also disabled, while ESC (Electronic stability control) is turned to full-on. This model has the Chrysler Hemi Hellcat logo etched into the base. Versions The '15 Dodge Charger SRT has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2016 card From the back of the 2016 card: Born: 2015 Birthplace: Auburn Hills, MI, USA Designer: Chrysler Group LLC Specialty: Able to reach speeds of up to 204 miles per hour, some consider this to be the world's most powerful sedan. With a supercharged HEMI® V-8, wide gearing, and an 8-speed transmission with over 700hp, this cat gives new meaning to the term "family sedan." See also *'15 Dodge Challenger SRT Gallery 15_Dodge_Charger_SRT_-_16_Muscle_Mania_BOTH_600pxOTD.jpg '15_Dodge_Charger_SRT_(2)_package_front.png '15 Dodge Charger SRT package front.png _DSC6948.jpg|'15 Dodge Charger SRT 15 Dodge Charger SRT, Mopar (Bla) Speed G 6 - 17 Cx.jpg|15 Dodge Charger SRT, Mopar (Bla) Speed G 6 - 17 Cx 15 Dodge Charger SRT, Mopar (Blu) Speed G 6 - 17 Cx.jpg|15 Dodge Charger SRT, Mopar (Blu) Speed G 6 - 17 Cx 15ChargerHellcat.jpg|The Chrysler Hemi Hellcat logo etched into the base. External Links *Muscle Mania Series (2016 New Model): ’15 DODGE CHARGER SRT Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:New for 2016 Category:Dodge Vehicles Category:Brendon Vetuskey Designs Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Charger cars Category:American Cars Category:2017 Hot Wheels